The present disclosure relates to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software which provides automatic threading of conversations based on content and interactions.
Many collaborative systems (e.g., email, forums, meeting chats, group chats, etc.) bring multiple contributors together for text-based discussion. Often, a discussion thread for a single topic morphs into multiple discussions for different topics in the discussion thread for the single topic. As such, it becomes difficult for users to follow each topic in a single thread. In many cases, users are unaware of the different topics being discussed, often missing out on important discussions.